


The Teased And The Teasing

by Ohlookitstomorrow



Series: TWW Winter Fluff Event [12]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Prompt - Sledging, Prompt - Ugly/silly holiday jumpers/clothing, Written for WW2018WinterFluffEvent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohlookitstomorrow/pseuds/Ohlookitstomorrow
Summary: A blizzard keeps the Headmistress of Pentangles, and a group of her students, in the castle of Cackles longer than planned. Hecate's list of curses directed toward the skies only grows as the situation increases its teasing.





	The Teased And The Teasing

Why on earth Ada had arranged an inter-school activity so close to the winter break, Hecate could not fathom. 

It was only supposed to be one day, one day where Cackles would extend Pentangles their hospitality, but instead, Hecate had been forced to deal with even more mischievous pupils than usual, and an equally, badly-behaved headmistress dressed in pink, for a total of 48 hours so far. 

Really, if this damned blizzard did not let up soon, Hecate was sure she’d move into the greenhouse instead of remaining in the castle. She hadn’t even the ability to retreat into the privacy of her own rooms! The addition of the students from Pentangles meant that even after certain pupils had made efforts to share, they were still one bedroom short. Of course, it had to be Hecate who housed Pippa Pentangle, none of her colleagues could have taken on the burden.

It wasn’t the abundance of pink in her usually, neat rooms that bothered Hecate the most; or Pippa’s ceaseless chattering, or the sheer amount of luggage she seemed to travel with, or the fact she spent far too long in the shower. No, that would have been too easy. Instead, what bothered Hecate the most, was also what enticed her. It was simply Pippa’s presence as a whole.

It started with a scandalously, short nightgown. The satin and lace left little to the imagination, not that anyone’s imagination could ever do justice to the sight that insisted on torturing Hecate.

Overfamiliar touches - in the tempting nightgown - were next to follow. They left Hecate warm and wanting, and definitely embarrassed.

The final nail in the proverbial coffin had been Hecate waking up, on the second evening of Pippa’s invasion, to hear soft moaning come from the bathroom and the running of water. Naturally, Hecate had been concerned, it was three in the morning and Pippa had, apparently, chosen to take a bath - perhaps she’d slipped and fallen. But no, that would have been to easy to deal with. Instead, she’d entered the bathroom to find Pippa on her back in the tub, legs splayed wide, the water from the tap cascading onto the flesh between them. 

Hecate had positively bolted, and thankfully Pippa had been too far gone in ecstasy to notice her friend had even been there in the first place. But Hecate knew, it was an image that had seared itself into her brain and nothing she tried would remove it.

Perhaps she was a little too snappy the next morning when Pippa suggested a day off for the students to go outside and enjoy the snow. The blonde had almost tripped over herself in retreat when Hecate had barked a resounding no.

But Pippa, being Pippa, did not take no for an answer. She took her idea to Ada who, without consulting her deputy, agreed resolutely. 

Ada was another name added to Hecate’s current list of annoyances - Mildred Hubble deserved congratulations, her antics had seemed lesser over the past two days, either that or Ada and Pippa’s were greater, great enough to knock Mildred down to 3rd place.

Ada came top when she delegated Hecate to accompany Miss Pentangle and Dimity, along with a group of students (including a notorious bunch of second years) outside to have ‘fun’.

Hecate tried weaselling her way out of it by claiming she had nothing suitable to wear in such weather. But of course, Pippa had to have a spare, warm jumper - but no one told Hecate the jumper was bright pink and featured a snowman (that lit up, and sang!) No, that part was left out of the description.

Hecate looked ridiculous standing in Pippa’s jumper, a pair of Dimity’s trousers (which were a tad too big around the waist, and too short on the leg) and her own hat and cloak. Surprisingly, it was only Mildred Hubble who didn’t laugh when she appeared.

“I love your jumper, Miss Hardbroom, it’s the bats!” Although Hecate knew Mildred wasn’t teasing, that didn’t stop her from opening her mouth to chastise the girl, but overhearing the interaction, Pippa stepped in.

“It is, isn’t it, Mildred. Now, Hecate, come with me and protect me - the children have started a snowball fight, and I really don’t fancy being hit.”

“Do you want me to send them back inside?” Although Pippa had been trying her patience as of late, the thought of anyone attacking her with anything - even a ball of snow - angered Hecate and sent her straight into defensive mode.

“What? Don’t be ridiculous, they’re having fun, Hecate, let them play - just not with me.”

Hecate had to admit, the morning didn’t seem to be going as badly as she’d thought, the students played amicably, and surprisingly, sensibly, and no one was brave enough to mock her jumper. Not after Enid Nightshade accidentally found herself under a mass of snow, because she'd dared to allude to it being ‘cute’ that Pippa had leant Hecate a jumper.

Dimity appeared well after the snowball fight had turned into snowmen, and who’s looked best (Hecate would have to say that it was Mildred Hubble, who did possess artistic flair - not that Hecate would ever say that aloud). Pippa lit up with glee when she saw the wooden sledges Dimity had managed to acquire.

“Oh, I haven’t ridden one of these in years! Hecate, come down the hill with me?”

“Certainly not!” 

“Please, Hiccup, please?” Pippa begged, her hands clasped in prayer, her lip petted. “I’ll race you! I know you can’t resist a bit of competition...”

Pippa was right, Hecate did enjoy competition, but it was the adorable performance of Pippa she could not resist.

They sat on their sledges at the top of the hill, students lining what would be their race-track. “May the best witch win!” Pippa called as Dimity counted down from three. 

Pippa was ahead for most of the ride - until she wasn’t. Hecate willed her sledge faster and it obeyed. She crossed the invisible finish line first, jubilant and smug.

But Pippa didn’t come skidding after her as was expected. When Hecate looked around to see where her friend had gone, her heart leapt into her mouth: a few yards away, Pippa lay in a motionless heap.

It took Hecate no more than a millisecond to transfer to her side, but instead of tears and cries of pain, Pippa was laughing hysterically. “Oh, Hiccup, What fun!” Hecate was pulled to the snow unceremoniously, Pippa rolling them a few feet further down the hill until Hecate rested atop her.

Their eyes met, and their laughter faded. Hecate tensed immediately, this was another moment to add to her list of reasons for wanting to be rid of this winter weather. As Hecate made to stand, Pippa, gripped her arms tight.

“No, Hiccup, you don’t need to go. I know why you’re uncomfortable... I saw you last night... in the bathroom...”

Hecate sputtered in panic before Pippa shocked her into silence with a quick kiss. “I saw you in the reflection of the glass, and I do wish you’d stayed...”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I've combined two prompts, hope nobody minds too much. I do intend on posting the second part of Two Turtle Doves later this evening, so if you've not read that yet - you totally should...
> 
> You can find me on;  
> Tumblr @ohlookitstomorrowff  
> Instagram @ohlookitstomorrow
> 
> Catch:)


End file.
